I cant believe you happened to me
by Tara4
Summary: Fred and George's seventh year. Chock a block full of pranks, quidditch and girls! (F/A) (G/OC)


WELCOME TO MY EXCITING NEW FIC!!!  
  
Well, at least I am hoping it's exciting  
  
Anyway, I have been throwing around ideas for a Fred and George fic for a while now, and here it is.  
  
oh yeah, Pairing of Fred/Angelina and George/Original character  
  
Set during Fred and George's 7th year  
  
********************  
  
Her hand was shaking. She could tell her hands were visibly shaking. She clasped them behind her back and stood as all of the   
little kids were sorted into their houses. She felt weird, she was a seventh year transfer student and had to wait till the   
end until she was sorted. She could hear the slytherins whispering mean things about her, but She didn't care. She hoped she   
was sorted into Gryffindoor.   
  
"Jezzi Logan" the old teacher called and she smiled. She sat on the chair and waited for the sorting hat to be place on her   
head. It took a little while but the hat exclaimed...  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
Jezzi sighed with relief and then stood from the chair. She had been hoping to be sorted in the gryffindoor house. All of her  
five uncles had been gryffindors when they all attended the school. She moved to the gryffindor table, one of the girls   
signaled her over and she took a seat. Jezzi's nerves had settled alittle, her first task was over, she was in gryffindor,   
now she had the task of making friends and getting on with the school year.  
  
"Before I allow you to begin on the feast, I have a few announcement" Dumbledoor said from the front teachers table.   
All of the students looked at the old wizard with a large amount of respect. "The forbidden forest, is still forbidden,   
because if it wasn't then it would be called the come-as-you-please forest, but it is not, it is still the forbidden forest   
and therefore still forbidden. Hogsmade weekends shall be announced, only students from third year onwards are able to go to   
hogsmade. And I do believe that it all, so, i invite you to fill up your plate an celebrate the new school year" Dumbledore   
exclaimed. All of the gold plates and goblets were soon filled with food.  
  
"Hi, I am Katie Bell" The girl on Jezzi's left smiled and offered her hand  
  
"Jezzi Logan" She replied and shook her hand  
  
"I am Angelina Johnson, and those two idiots are Fred and George Weasley" Anglina introduced. Fred and George turned away   
from their plates and both extended their hands across the table. She shook Georges hand first and then Fred's. Soon after   
releasing Fred's hand, she began to scratch her palm.  
  
"Fred Weasley, what did you do!" Katie exclaimed as she held out Jezzi's hand. It hand begun to turn red as she continued   
to scratch her palm.  
  
"You like it, it's our new invention, I was thinking of calling it itchy palm" Fred smiled at the girls  
  
"I can't believe you two, is this how you welcome a new person to our school?" Angelina smirked and kicked Fred under the   
table.  
  
"No, dont worry, if they used a two to one itch pwder to adhesive ratio then it should wear off in about 10 minutes" Jezzi   
explained to the girls, they looked at her, both taken aback by her knowledge of the prank and by her accent, which was a  
mix of english and bad American.  
  
"How did you know that?" George asked, astounded.  
  
"You two really think that you came up with that stuff, my brothers and I have been making scratch powder since we were   
little, my dad got it from when his brother was here at Hogwarts." Jezzi explained, Katie and Angelina was smirking under   
their hands. It was about time some one but the Weasley's in their place about their jokes. The twins shot the girls an evil  
look and then dropped it, they didn't feel like holding grudes this early in the year.  
  
"Where are you from Jezzi, you have a great accent" Angelina smiled and began putting food onto her plate.  
  
"Australia, I just transfered from the Australian wizard and witchcraft Academy" She told them as she began to put some food   
on her own plate. Fred and Greoge smirked, she was still subconsiously scratching her hand in the edge of the table.  
  
"Wow, that would be exciting" Katie smiled  
  
"You lot wouldn't happen to be Quidditch fans would you?" Jezzi asked hopefully, all four of them dropped their forks onto   
their plates with a loud clang. They all looked at each other and then back at Jezzi.  
  
"She just said the magic word, We just happen to be 4 sevenths of the gryffindor team" Fred informed  
  
"Do you play, What's your position?" George asked  
  
"I am a chaser" Jezzi replied  
  
"That is the best news we have heard all school year, we just happen to be one chaser down for this years season. Katie and   
Angelina are the other two chasers, me and Fred are beaters, our little brother Ron is the keeper and Harry Potter is the   
seeker and team captian" George explained proudly.  
  
"Really, do you think that i would have a chance to play on the team? Quidditch is kind of my life" Jezzi smiled at them.  
  
"You are a shoe in, all you have to do is show Harry that you know what you are doing and you are in..." Angelina smiled.   
After a few minutes, Jezzi had stopped scratching her hand and was getting to know the others.  
  
"Hogwarts is the coolest magic school in the world, we are going to have so much fun here, but you have to watch out for   
Peeves" Katie smiled as they walked towards gryffindor tower anfter their meal.  
  
"Who's Peeves?" Jezzi asked her new friends  
  
"The school poltergiest, he will so get you in trouble, thats what he loves to do" Angelina filled in.  
  
"Right, so if I want to stay out of trouble, I have to stay away from Peeves and the twins" Jezzi joked, the boys scrowled at  
her and then laughed along with the others.  
  
"So, this is the enterance to gryffindor tower." Fred smiled  
  
"Umm. none of us happen to know the pass word do we" George asked the group  
  
"Lollygaggle" Katie, Angelina and Jezzi all answered together. The portrait of the fat lady swung open and the five of them   
entered. People were begining to get settled for the year and continuing to catch up with their friends. Harry, Hermione and  
Ron all sat in one corner of the common room talking softly.   
  
"Hiya Harry" the twins exclaimed and almost bounded over the furniture that was between them and the young quidditch captian.  
The girls took the normal approach and walked around the asorted couches and chairs.  
  
"Harry J Potter this is Jezzi 'dont know her middle inital' Logan" Fred began.  
  
"And Jezzi, these are the others on the quidditch team, Captian Harry, keeper Ron and Hermione, but she doesn't play   
quidditch...poor girl, living a sheltered and deprived youth" Geogre introduced the others. Jezzi shook each of their hands.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you all" Jezzi smiled  
  
"like wise" Ron replied  
  
"Hey Harry, have you found a new chaser yet, because Jezzi is a chaser." Katie explained to him.  
  
"No, I haven't found a replacement, Jezzi, you are more than welcome to try out for the position" Harry offered  
  
"Thank you" Jezzi grinned  
  
"Well, It is getting very late...We are going to take Jezzi upstairs and get her settled, good night boys" Angelina smiled  
  
"Night" They replied together. Jezzi waved to the twins as Angelina and Katie pulled her up the stairs.  
  
******  
  
WATCH OUT FOR NEXT CHAPTER 


End file.
